


A Christmas Surprise

by ereshai



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Christmas, Hospitalization, Imagine ClintCoulson Holiday Special 2k17, Injury Recovery, M/M, Originally Posted on Tumblr
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-17
Updated: 2017-12-17
Packaged: 2019-02-16 02:24:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 673
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13044543
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ereshai/pseuds/ereshai
Summary: Clint has to spend Christmas in the hospital.





	A Christmas Surprise

Clint woke up slowly. Every part of his body ached, from the top of his pounding head to the tips of his bruised toes. He thought about opening his eyes, but it was just too much effort. He fumbled for the call button; it had to be just about time for his next dose of painkillers.

He waited for the nurse, trying to distract himself from his… everything. Colored lights pulsed behind his eyelids in time with his headache. He took shallow breaths in deference to his cracked ribs and did _not_ try to ease the stiffness in his legs because he didn’t think his twisted knee or his sprained ankle would appreciate it. His pinky finger was in a splint and for some reason that hurt the most. Plane crashes sucked, even the ones you walked – limped – away from. Fucking AIM and their experimental tech.

And for the icing on this shitty cake, it was Christmas and he was stuck in Medical.

No tree. No candy canes off the tree. No presents, unless Phil thought to bring a couple. No crown of bows stuck on his head from said presents. No hot chocolate with marshmallows in front of the recording of a fireplace on their TV. No friends and coworkers dropping by throughout the day to eat all of Phil’s family recipe rum balls. No _Rudolph the Red-Nosed Reindeer_ or _Santa Claus is Comin’ to Town_. No-

Someone walked into the room and approached his bed.

“Hey there. How are you feeling this morning?” The nurse. Hallelujah.

“Like pounded shit.” His voice was a raspy mess – was he catching a cold, too?

“Sounds like you’re ready for your meds. This should take care of that for you.” Something was inserted into the IV in his hand and a slight chill traveled up his arm from the injection. “There you go. Did you need anything else while I’m here?”                                                                                                                                                

“Nah, I’m good for now.” He wasn’t hungry and he knew he wasn’t getting any coffee, goddammit.

“Okay, we’re just a call button away. Enjoy your Christmas!” How could anyone be so cheerful about spending Christmas in Medical, even if they weren’t injured or sick? “Looks like you’re going to have a good one.”

Huh? Why would…

Clint opened his eyes, just a bit, letting them adjust to the light. It wasn’t that bright, but his head protested anyway. He blinked a few times. There were splotches of color reflected on the wall and ceiling.

He turned his head, slowly. In the far corner was a Christmas tree. Not just any Christmas tree – the Christmas tree that was supposed to be standing in his and Phil’s apartment. He could see the souvenir miniature cowboy boot he and Phil had picked up during an op in Houston stuck on top in place of a star and several others mementos they used as ornaments hanging among the branches along with the candy canes. Their presents were piled under the tree, all of them. A string of lights lined the window and a large piece of plastic with a printed fireplace hung on the wall next to it. Their stockings were hanging from plastic hooks that were stuck on the printed mantelpiece.

“I was trying to get back before you woke up,” Phil said from the door.

Clint turned to look at him, still moving slowly. “Phil, what-“

“Since you can’t be home for Christmas, I brought Christmas to you.” Phil was holding a tray with two mugs on it. He lifted it slightly. “Hot chocolate. Sort of.”

A helpless grin crossed Clint’s face. _Ouch_. His lip was split.

Phil set the tray down on the rolling table at the side of Clint’s bed and gently took Clint’s hand. “How are you feeling?”

“Better.” He couldn’t stop smiling. “Just don’t ask me to do anything that requires me to move in a hurry.”

Phil leaned down and kissed the corner of Clint’s mouth. “Merry Christmas,” he whispered. “Love you.”

“Merry Christmas,” Clint whispered back. “Love you too.”

**Author's Note:**

> Written for a tumblr prompt : “you’re in the hospital for the holidays so i came in while you were sleeping to decorate your room i love you merry christmas” for [Imagine ClintCoulson](https://imagineclintcoulson.tumblr.com/message) \- always accepting prompts


End file.
